Room 101 Pregnancy Pact
by toffeee brain
Summary: After Zoey finds herself pregnant at such a young age she is distraught. Until she has the perfect plan to not go through the whole thing alone. Lola and Quinn had to get pregnant. Thus the Room 101 Pregnancy Pact is born. Pairings: Choey, Mola and Quogan.
1. Chapter 1

**Loosely based of the movie 'The Pregnancy Pact'. Pairings are Choey, Mola and Quogan.**** In this story neither Chase or Zoey ever moved to London because that story idea sucked. My first Fan Fic.  
**

Zoey couldn't understand it, how on earth could she be pregnant? Her and Chase had only done 'it' once and she was sure that they had used protection.

Surely they had.

But that didn't matter anymore, what mattered was the fact that she was holding a small stick that had a little pink plus sign. Zoey Brooks was pregnant at the age of 17.

Zoey wiped away any tears that had streamed down her face and stood up, she shoved the stick in her pocket and began to run down the dirty hallway of her dorm. God she hoped that Lola and Quinn would be out and about doing something so she could just sit there and cry her eyes out. She would have stayed in the bathroom but somebody would think she was sick and tell the nurse, and it wouldn't be long before the nurse worked out she was up the duff.

Zoey took the key from around her neck and unlocked the door.

"Hey Zoey." Quinn smiled looking up dismissively, hardly even looking up from her book.

Zoey didn't reply she wasn't in the mood, she just walked over to her bed and laid face down on it, she felt the small stick push against her thigh.

"Zoey? Zoey are you ok?" Zoey looked up and saw Quinn standing by her.

"Ye-" Zoey began to talk but couldn't continue, she was hysterically crying. She felt Quinn's comforting arm go around her and she just leaned her head on Quinn.

"Did you and Chase break up?" Quinn asked, concern in her voice.

"I-I-I." Zoe pulled the stick from her pocket and handed it to Quinn and watched her friends face drop. Zoey put her head in her hands allowed all the tears to roll down her face.

"Oh my God, Zoey!" Quinn said, standing up, looking at the pregnancy test. She didn't know what to say to the crying blonde at the other end of the bright room. "Have you told Chase?"

"No." Zoe looked down at her now flat stomach, she was only about 3 weeks along at the most, she knew that it wasn't going to be long before she started to show and her clothes will stop fitting her properly.

Quinn sat down on her bed and looked at the stick. Zoey and Chase were going to be parents, the clumsiest boy on campus and Zoey, who can't even remember her key if she doesn't tie it round her neck.

"Oh my gosh, has someone died Zo?" The two other girls looked up at Lola who had just walked in.

"No." Zoey whispered, still crying.

"Zoey's pregnant." Quinn frowned, handing Lola the positive pregnancy test.

Lola looked down and smiled. "Congrats Zoey! I'm guessing it's Chase's. I'm so excited!" Zoey looked at Lola and raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously? Are you trying to patronize me? Lola I'm fucking pregnant and you think it's a good thing?" Zoey growled angrily as Lola sat down next to her.

"Of course, it's a miracle Zo." Lola grabbed Zoey's hands and placed them on the pregnant girls stomach. "Under just a layer of skin.."

"There is more than just 1 layer of skin Lola." Quinn chipped in.

"Shut up Quinn. Listen Zoey underneath your hands is a baby. A baby that is half you half Chase. And you are going to love that tiny baby and it will love you. Zoey you are going to be a Mommy." Zoey smiled and wiped her cheeks. She looked into the future saw Her and Chase, holding their child. Being a family. Everything that she had ever wanted for her future and who cared if it was happening a few (Maybe 5-10) years earlier than anticipated. "Oh Damn, now I want a baby."

"Well why don't you have one?" Zoey said looking at her best friend. "I mean you and Micheal have been dating for a couple of months and don't pretend you haven't gone all the way before, just don't take your birth control for a few days. That way our kids could be best friends. Just like us!" Zoey was no longer crying, Lola had a thoughtful look on her face and Quinn felt a wave of jealousy come across her, why had Zoey not asked her?

"I want a baby too." Quinn said, attempting to act cool about it, she wasn't really sure that she wanted a baby but she wanted, no _needed _to try to have as much in common with these girls as she can.

"Quinn, you could get pregnant too. But you don't have a boyfriend and aren't you a virgin?" Zoey said, she had cheered up at the thought of going through the pregnancy with her friends. Quinn it her lip, the part about being a virgin was true. However she did have a boyfriend, she had been secretly dating Logan Reese for about 3 months.

"I have somebody in mind." Quinn replied.

"Who?" Lola asked. "If it's Mark..."

"It's not Mark. Just somebody." She answered.

"I'm in if you are Quinn?" Lola said.

"I'm in." Quinn said although she was unsure.

"I'm so glad for you guys!" Zoey said smiling like an idiot. She grabbed the pregnancy test from her bed and shoved it in her pillow case."This time in 9 months I'm going to be an amazing Mother, you just wait."

Lola smiled and Quinn forced a smile upon her face. A Mother? Was that really a good idea.

* * *

**I'm not going to focus this story on 1 pairing but there will be chapters more focused on 1 pairing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I've been a bit bad with updating this story and I'm going to save you all the annoying useless excuses, but now that Exams are over my main focus is this story. I know that this chapter is shorter than anticipated but I have an idea for the next chapter and I needed to get this one out the way before I could do anything else.**

* * *

Lola was sitting in the girls dorm, waiting for Micheal to turn up. Zoey had gone out with Chase and Quinn was secretly with Logan.

"Hey Baby." Lola giggled as Micheal spoke when he walked over towards her. "You look fantastic."

Lola stood up and kissed Micheal on the cheek. "Zoey and Quinn both are out for a while. And I have an idea for what we could do..." Lola smirked mischievously and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have protection?" He asked, unbeknownst to the girls plans.

"I'm on birth control." She whispered into his ear.

Lola knew exactly what she was doing, this whole 'pact' seemed like a great idea to her. Growing up with a friend you had since birth was a great idea so giving her child the life he or she deserved. Babies were supposed to be born to couples who loved each other and her love for Micheal was undeniable and she was going to love this baby more than any mother ever could love a child.

"I love you so much Lola."

"I know. I love you too."

* * *

"Hey Quinn." Logan smirked that half smirk that made Quinn swoon, God, she was in love with that smile.

"Logan, I have to speak to you. regarding something.." She paused for a moment. "Personal." she whispered to him. "Are the others here?"

"No, I'm on my own. I was going to call my Dad but you are much more important." Logan smiled goofily which made Quinn melt but what she was about to say was eating away her from inside. Why had she agreed to Zoey and Lola's crazy plan, she was smarter than this and knew it wouldn't work. So why?

"No, no. It's fine it can wait you call your Dad, it's not everyday he wants to talk to you, is it?" Quinn turned around in order to go back to her apartment; then something grabbed her hand.

"No, Quinn. You are much more important. Talk to me." Quinn walked into the boys dorm and sat on the end of Logan's bed with Logan sat behind.

"Well..." She began, not entirely sure where she was going to go with the conversation. "I think, I might be ready."

Logan sat up, amazed at what Quinn had said. He knew that getting into a relationship with her did not mean that he would be getting laid all the time. It wasn't that she thought she was a prude or anything like that, it was just that she seemed so innocent and taking her virginity didn't seem like a thing that would happen until they were out of high school. "A-a-are you sure Quinn? You're not just saying this?"

Quinn hesitated before she vigorously shook her head. "No, I'm ready. definitely." She smiled at her boyfriend.

"If you're sure."

* * *

"Hey, Zo." Chase said hugging and kissing her on the cheek. Not knowing that she was carrying his child; and not knowing that she was planning with all her friends to have kids to.

"Hey Chase," Zoe paused for a moment, sitting down on the grass. "We need to talk."

Chase felt his stomach do flips, was Zoey going to break up with him? But they had only been together for what, 6 months? Had he done something wrong?

"Sure, go ahead." He said, trying not to show how worried he what she was going to say.

Zoe thought about telling Chase the truth but she couldn't go through with it, she decided it would be best to wait for Lola and Quinn to fall pregnant to.

She began to cry, she couldn't help it, tears just kept coming from her eyes.

"Oh Zoey!" He frowned and engulfed her in a big hug and ran his hands through her hair. "What's wrong Zoey?"

"My parents are going to kill me." Zoey whimpered into Chase's comforting shoulder, leaving his shirt with smearing mascara stains.

"What? Why?" The boy stroked his girlfriends back, totally confused by what was going on in her head.

Zoey cried a little longer, she didn't know whether or not it was time to tell him or whether she should wait a little longer until the other girls were pregnant too. Maybe she should wait until after spring break.

"I've failed my math test." She hated lying to him, especially to his face.

"Don't be sad Zo, things like this have never bothered you so much before, why now?"

Zoey sighed, she needed to be stronger and he needed to know. Plus she needed the support right now, financially and emotionally. "Because that's not the reason."

"Come on Zoe, you can tell me." He spoke sympathetically, clearly not expecting what she was about to say.

"I'm pregnant." She spoke the horrid words clearly but quietly and watched his face drop.

"Oh shit."

* * *

**I apologise for the lack of Mola in this chapter. The reason that they have taken a back seat is mostly because of I think Lola was more to just jump into things than Quinn would be.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I said I was going to update more, but I didn't because I'm stupid. I'm really sorry guys. This Fanfic will be finished but in my own time.**

* * *

Logan screwed up a piece of lined paper and grunted in annoyance for the umpteenth time that evening. Carelessly, he threw the messy paper ball behind him, not taking that Micheal was sitting on his bunk behind the desk into account.

"Uh, Excuse me?" Micheal said, as he threw the paper back at Logan.

"Whatever." Logan didn't apologise, in fact it was extremely rare for Logan to apologise to anyone for anything. "I hate biology. It's going to be the complete death of me!"

Logan complained to Micheal for what felt like hours. He explained how he was sure that the teacher, Miss Garrison, had it in for him and no matter how hard he tried she would always tell him how mediocre his work was or how he was clearly not studying and putting in little to no effort. Logan was sure that she was just jealous of his looks and the fact that he has girls pouring all over him, while she was a divorced, mother of three rugrats that hadn't been laid in decades.

"You know that you could just open the text book that you get for free at the beginning of the year?" Micheal suggested, hoping that it could get Logan to shut up and stop his complaining about never getting above a C.

"I do _not_ read," Logan dismissed rudely. "Besides, what would I even look up?" Micheal rolled his eyes.

"Well then, why don't you go ask the girls? Quinn is good at science. If you leave now you should be there before Coco turns up to check on them."

"Quinn isn't interested in Biology. Her prefered science is Chemistry, followed by physics. She works a lot harder to get good grades."

Micheal tilted his head at Logan in confusion. "When did you become an expert on Quinn?"

Logan dithered a bit in what to say, causing him to get a little flustered and confused. There was no way he was telling anyone about his amazing relationship with Quinn. Yeah she was pretty, cute, smart and her body was absolutely smoking hot but they would both get stick for being together. Not everyone is so accepting when it comes to relationships.

"I already asked her today." He said, a little too quickly.

Michael looked at him strangely but then changed the subject. "Look, Chase isn't half bad at this stuff. Are you Chase?" The was no answer.

The bushy haired boy was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, completely and utterly motionless. It had been three days since he had found out that Zoey was pregnant and he had barely said three words to her. In fact he had gone out of his way to _not _see her. When the girls came to their dorm, he needed to borrow something off someone else or make a phone call. If the girls invited him over, he had to study. The only time he had seen Zoey was in the lessons they shared but since they sat in alphabetical order, he was never sitting with her.

Chase wasn't avoiding Zoey because he didn't love her though. He was avoiding her because of the situation was leaving him wordless. Every time he saw her he wanted to walk over, place his hands on her stomach and tell her that they were going to be ok; he wanted to tell her that he loved her and nothing could ever change that; he wanted to tell her that he was there for her forever.

But he couldn't. He didn't know why but he just couldn't. Because he didn't know what would happen to them.

Chase's thoughts were interrupted by a paper ball landing on his head.

"Earth to Chase?"

"What is up with you man? You've been acting so... Distant."

Chase sat up and looked down at Logan and Michael, they could both see that he was extremely stressed out and confused. He didn't look himself.

"Woah, are you ok?" Micheal inquired, looking concerned.

"What do you do when you get a girl pregnant?" He asked.

Michael's face fell. "Is Zoey," he whispered "Pregnant?"

Chase nodded.

"Well done mate." Logan began, smiling. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"This isn't funny Logan!" Chase boomed angrily.

"Too right it isn't." Logan sat on his bed and grabbed a magazine. "I didn't even know you guys were having sex. It's a dangerous activity and clearly you aren't very careful about it."

"I lost my virginity to a girl I love. Plus what we done was legal. Which can't be said for you who lost his virginity to some random chick when he was 11." Chase defended.

"I was fourteen moron. And I's known Courtney since I was 8 and we were pretty close." Logan said.

"Like you get anything these days. All the girls in this school know that you are a complete Jerk. And you have screwed most of them over already."

"I have my people, Chase, and I've had sex more times than you ever have this week alone." Logan Paused "Besides if you don't want the kid tell her to get an abortion."

"Don't do that Chase." Micheal shook his head to disagree. "She's a pregnant girl, she could kill you if you told her what to do."

"Chase, think of it like this. Zoey is hot, but babies are not. A baby will make her fat then it will stop her from sleeping. It will make Zoey look like a fat zombie. Also babies are anchors. They keep you in one place with one girl all your life. Is that what you want?" Logan said, barely looking up from his magazine.

"Babies don't make you fat." Chase spoke in a quiet voice, not sure what to say because in the back of his mind Logan was right. A baby is not a blessing at this age.

"Tell me that in 6 months and Zoey has put on a load of weight and can't lay on her front."

"Zoey will always be beautiful, it's just one of the things she is.

* * *

**I know Logan was a Jerk in this chapter but Logan _is_ a jerk. In many fan fictions you see him being supportive and stuff but the majority of the time he is a bad person.  
**

**Please reveiw any ideas you have for this fanfiction. You guys are the ones reading it so you should get a say in what happens!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I've decided that I'm going to write more than one chapter at a time but not post them all at once, that way you won't have to wait for a long time for my updates. Also, I've watched some episodes of Zoey 101 so I am actually interested in writing this fanfiction again. YAY!**

* * *

Chase stood outside room 101 with his hands in his pockets. He had timed this perfectly, he knew Zoey would be studying for her Biology test and Lola and Quinn would be in Media Class (which Zoey did not take). Although he had skipped class to be here and he would get a detention, Chase knew what he was about to do had to be done at some point soon.

He could feel his anxiety burning a hole in his stomach as he knocked timidly on the door a couple of times. He wanted to turn away and run from Zoey but things weren't going to get easier the longer he waited.

"Chase?" She said, not showing much emotion on her face. "I think we better talk inside." He nodded in agreement and walked awkwardly into the room and closed the door behind him. He looked at her bed, he was right, she was studying Biology.

"I was starting to think that we were never going to talk again." She said, making no eye contact with him. She picked up a textbook and pretended to start reading.

"So was I." Chase walked over to Zoey and sat next to her, he tried to put his hand on her thigh but she moved her leg.

"Why did you stop talking to me?" Zoe jerked her head at him, anger clear in her face.

Chase hesitated for a moment. He had to think through what he was going to say because whatever he said would be the wrong answer. He knew that he should have been there for Zoey, she had just found out she was pregnant."I don't know? I guess I was scared." Chase winced.

"You were scared?" Zoey asked through gritted teeth. "I'm the pregnant, one you bushy haired moron."

Chase put his hands up. "Look Zo, I didn't know what to say to you." Chase moved closer to her. "I don't know what you are going to do with this baby and..."

"What do you mean? I'm keeping this baby." Zoey said stubbornly.

"I..I.. I was just saying that there is other options that I thought we would consider. Adoption, Abortion."

"No. Those are two of the stupidest ideas you have ever had."

"Eh...well..ok." Chase stuttered, not wanting to disagree with Zoey. "Im sorry?" He questioned, not to her but to himself. Oh god he was stupid.

"You're an idiot." She said picking up her book and walking over to her drawers.

"Have you told Dustin yet?" Zoey stopped dead in her tracks. Shit, Dustin. She had forgotten about him, she was so caught up in telling chase and her parents and ensuring that Quinn and Lola got pregnant that her own little brother hadn't even crossed her mind. Dustin was just a kid, he wasn't going to be able to deal with this.

"No." She placed her book in the draw.

"If you want I can be there when you do." Zoey looked up and cracked a smile for the first time since he had been in the room.

"Thanks." She whispered.

* * *

10 minutes. That was all that it would usually take her to walk from her room, across Campus to Dustin's. But today it took her longer. In her head, Zoey blamed her pregnancy on why it took her much longer to get there, but really it was because neither her nor Chase wanted to get there.

As they reached room Thirty Seven, Zoey reached out for Chase's hand and gripped onto it.

Chase knocked on the door.

Zoey's mind was going crazy, this was the moment. She saw that telling Chase was the easy part.

"Hi Zoey, Hi Chase." Zoey parted her lips in order to speak but the words escaped. Her mind was completely blank and she was struggling to make any noise.

"Hey Dustin, Zo and I need talk to you. Is your room mate there?" Chase said, smiling at Dustin.

"No, I'm here on my own." He stepped away from the doorway and moved towards his bed, The couple following closely behind him. "What did you want?"

"Look Dustin what we are about to tell you is really big news and we would appreciate it if you didn't tell your parents yet." Chase explained.

"Well, what is it?" Chase turned his head to Zoey, wanting her to tell Dustin the news. It was her brother after all.

"Well, Dustin." She began. Dustin motioned her to get on with it. "I...I...I'm going to be going to Chase's grandparents house this spring." She said, Chase turned to look at her quickly. "I'm going to ask Mom later, when I get an A in something. She is more likely to say yes."

"Is that it. God Zoey you scared me for a moment. I thought you were dying or something." Dustin opened the door. "You can go now, I have a girl coming over."

Zoey stood up, and Chase stalked behind her, in utter confusion. Now was the perfect time to tell Dustin.

"Why didn't you tell him Zoey?" He questioned, the moment Dustin slammed his door shut. "He is your brother, he should know before anyone else does."

"I don't want to put him under the pressure."

"What pressure Zoey? You are hurting him more by not telling him now?!"

"Why don't you just trust me on this one?!" Zoey asked.

"Fine." Chase said, Perplexed by Zoey's reasoning but she was pregnant with his child so arguing with her wouldn't do them any favours.

* * *

**I really would like some suggestions for this fanfiction. Also I know that this is a Choey chapter but I've decided that the next one will be a Quogan and then a Mola one.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Quinn's chapter. It takes place about a month after the last.  
**

* * *

Quinn sat in the Janitors closet staring at the stick in her hands. She had swiped the pregnancy test from the Nurse's office while the nurse was on the phone and after visiting the bathroom she decided that waiting in here was the safest option. The bathroom was always full at this time and Lola was always in the dorm.

Part of Quinn was praying for it to be positive. She would finally have something to relate to her roommates with. Plus since this pact was 'born' Zoey and Lola had been talking non stop about babies and she wasnt even sure what to say, ever. And this Child could mean that she would have great friends for life.

But the other side of her was confused and praying for a negative. All her life she had dreamed of becoming a doctor or a scientist. A baby would give her a life long chain to Logan (Which although she really liked him, a lifetime with him wasn't something she wanted to already have set in stone) and a baby would probably prevent her from studying for her exams and then stop her from going to the top universities and achieving her dreams.

Quinn could feel her hands shaking as she waited for the three minutes to be over. Why had jumped into bed with Logan so quickly, oh dear god. She checked her phone for the umpteenth time to see when the test would tell her the results.

It was time.

Quinn looked down at the test and saw two pink lines. What did that even mean? Zoey's test had a simple plus sign. Two pink lines? This test was so cheap and clearly the nurse had been buying in bulk and she was not the only one having pregnancy scares (except this was kinda' sorta' planned).

She scrambled around and looked for the box.

Holy shit it meant positive.

Quinn Pensky, smartest girl at PCA was pregnant with Logan Reese's child.

She didn't really think it through; instead she just stood up, grabbed her backpack and walked out the janitor's closet.

She didn't cry but she wasn't happy at all. It was just... Surreal. Her mind wasn't really accepting the news that she was pregnant and alternatively it decided that it wanted to go collect some science work and practise balancing some equations.

She got back to the dorm eventually and saw that Zoey and Lola was laying on her bed on her laptop. Quinn smiled at her but kind of wished that she would be able to sit alone and think everything through in her mind.

"Hey Quinn." Zoey said looking up slightly from her laptop very slightly.

Quinn looked towards Zoey's stomach. Zoey was now about 2 months along with her pregnancy and still not showing whatsoever. It seriously just looked like that she had eaten a big lunch that particular day and to whoever didn't know she was pregnant would never have guessed it.

Quinn sat down on her bed and took out her phone. She scrolled through the contacts one by one slowly until she reached the one she wanted. Logan.

Her fingers lingered by his name in an attempt to try to decide whether to meet up with him and break the news. She hadn't quite decided whether the news was good or bad yet.

She was about to text him when Zoey stood up "Do you think I look fat?" Quinn looked over to her.

"No." Quinn said.

"No seriously, not just my stomach but my all over is getting bigger."

"Well, you are pregnant Zoey. What did you thing would happen?"

"I don't know. I've never been pregnant before." Zoey moved towards the mirror and started examining herself; Quinn's fingers stopped hovering and clicked on Logan's contact.

_Can we meet somewhere? xx _

She typed quickly and within seconds she had a reply.

_Sure. Chase and Michael have gone out to see some movie. You can come over to mine. x_

Quinn smirked and stood up. "See you in a bit Zoey."

* * *

Quinn knocked on the door. She had seen tons of tv shows where girls are scared of telling their boyfriends they are pregnant but she felt nothing at all. She wasn't nervous, happy or sad. Just odd.

Logan opened the door and Quinn ran in, hoping that nobody saw her come here alone.

"Hey Quinn." He said, placing his hand onto her hips and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back heavily.

"No." She whispered and began to pull away.

"No? What do you mean, no?" He said, clearly offended. "I'm great at kissing."

"Oh I know you are baby." She stepped back from him slightly. "But that's not what I came here to do with you."

"Well then what do you want to do." Quinn felt her stomach tense a bit - perhaps she was nervous.

"You need to sit down for this."

"No I don't just speak to me, Quinn."

Quinn sighed and decided that the easiest way to break this to Logan would be to just say it than dither around it. "I'm pregnant. It's yours."

Quinn was sure that Logan's heart had just stopped beating there and then. His mouth was wide open.

"You're lying. It's not mine, it's never going to be mine." Logan said angrily.

"Logan, you are the only guy I've ever slept with. It's yours." Quinn said calmly.

"No._ No._ **NO!**" Logan muttered some stuff under his breath that wasn't audible and kicked the corner of his bed. He then picked up his jacket off his bed and pulled his wallet out. He threw a dollar at Quinn. "Buy yourself a pregnancy test." He spoke quietly and then walked out stuffing his credit card into his back pocket. The door slammed behind him. Quinn opened it and looked down the hallway.

Logan was gone.

* * *

**I know I said the next chapter would be Mola but I think I'm going to make it Logan centric. I really wanted one of the guys to take the news extremely badly and I thought that Logan would be most likely to do that. I have a few plans for Quogan that I really like but if you have any ideas feel free to tell me. **

**Quogan is my Zoey 101 otp :)  
**

**Review please. They make my day :)**


End file.
